Talk:MHFU Elemental Weapons Breakdown
Point As in, please, what is the point of this page? I just checked the Quest Board, usually a good indicator of what needs to be done on this wiki in terms of pages, and there is no mention of this nor your name on that. I'm giving you a chance to explain why we require such a page as this, in the face of the current weapon trees that already provide information concerning weapon elements, and I'm also opening up this talk page to allow for others to weigh in as well. In any other circumstance I'd delete this page without a second thought (I feel like the wiki janitor sometimes) but you seem to have put effort into gathering this all together so, until its continuation has been discussed, it may exist. Have a nice day! :) TigrexJeff 09:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) My apologies for being unclear in the rushed summary I gave upon posting the page. As is probably readily evident, I'm fairly new to directly contributing material to this wiki, so I expect whatever intent I had going in could likely be better represented some other way, and being not only unqualified but pretty much incapable of doing any good with respect to the Quest Board's postings, I figured I could at least attempt to help in some other way. In this case my goal was to provide newer hunters, or even older ones going back, with a reference sheet coming from the opposite direction than the main weapons trees/lists. From what I've seen, it seemed like many of them while figuring out the game and what to make to advance would end up simply looking through a given monster's page to find its weakness and then making the first weapon of the type they can use which employs that element. In an effort to simply expedite that process, I tried to divide up the elements and weapon types to enable a more direct comparison on a weapon by weapon basis. As it stands, parsing through the current weapon trees makes it slightly harder to do so (albeit with better long term helpfulness), especially if a given user is deciding between two different weapon types as well. I do understand it might be a more specific demographic that such a page would cater to, given the seasoned nature of most hunters working to edit the wiki itself, and my work is obviously as rough and currently useless as could possibly be, so if the page should be deemed extraneous, I would only ask if there were any ways I might better manage to help develop the idea here (perhaps listed out as a subset of the element page itself). Thanks for giving me the chance to explain either way. NargaSweeper 16:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) That is a well thought out and courteous response, thankyou NargaSweeper. As none of the other admins have stumbled across this in the wikia activity, I'll leave you to continue working on it. :) Formatting is crucial to a pages final 'look' overall, and inspecting the coding of other pages in there source mode helps you get a feel for what should be used where. It definitely sounds like an interesting project, and Freedom Unite is a huge game to cover, so give it your best shot! TigrexJeff (talk) 12:35, July 16, 2012 (UTC) PS, editing around the wiki where you can and occasionally posting in blogs will help you become known to the community. (However, posting in blogs isn't for everyone, and beware the trolls o,o) Thank you very much for the opportunity to work on this project. Looking through the sources for the other pages, I'm just realizing the scope of this thing, so it will definitely be quite a while before I make any legitimate progress thereof, but please don't take any lag in edits to be a lack in effort; it'll take me a bit to just wrap my head around the coding before managing to transfer true data from some of the other pages. Either way I just hope the end product will be of some use to everyone, and while I don't consider my own endeavor to be currently worth anyone else's time, should somebody find the idea interesting I will definitely need all the help I can get. Here's hoping. NargaSweeper (talk) 20:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC)